


Back at Camp

by planetundersiege



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alcohol, Dialogue, Drabble, Horseshoe Overlook, M/M, Mention of Racism, Mentioned Murder, Oneshot, Period-Typical Racism, RDR2, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After being gone for days, Arthur is back at camp.





	Back at Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I really tried to get the talking right but I’m not sure I captured it right. I didn’t want it to sound formal.

Arthur sat on top of his horse, listening to the sound of its hooves hitting the long, soft grass with every step. He quickly approached the small forest, seeing a deer jumping by with its young. He continued to ride forward, and soon was back at the Horseshoe Overlook, and immediately got greeted by members of his gang.

 

He hitched his horse, and walked towards the middle of the camp, where he saw Charles. His eyes immediately lit up when he saw the man who was sitting on the grass, cleaning his revolver.

 

“Hello pardner!” he said, before putting twenty dollars into the camp funds.

 

“Hey Arthur, I haven’t seen you in days. What was you up too?”

 

He chuckled.

 

“Not much. Tracked an outlaw, took him in for a bounty. You? Anything interesting happening in these parts?”

 

Charles shook his head as he stood up, before giving Arthur a rough hug, happy to see him.

 

“Not much, but I’m gonna go to Valentine later. Wanna tag along?”

 

“Sure do.”

 

Charles smiled at Arthur’s response, and gave the man a kiss on the forehead, he had been gone for way to many days. They loved each other, but sadly, the world didn’t like that, and it hit Arthur as he remembered something.

 

“I found a son of a bitch when I was at St Denis. Bastard talking ‘bout racism, made me furious. Told me blacks were bad. Tried to tell him you was amazing and that he was wrong, but he called me a fool.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Fed him to the gators. Got a bounty on me, and paid it. Was worth it. I ain’t gonna take shit from no racist. Serves him right.”

 

Charles chuckled, that was such an Arthur thing to say.

 

“Wanna get a drink? Stole a lot of cash, so I’ll pay.”

 

“Sure thing, ain’t saying no to a free whiskey. You always was a bit of a spender.”


End file.
